Mapleshade's Last Love
by Dewfur296
Summary: Mapleshade lives in her life of hatred, trying to find her last victim, but she discovers love in the last place she would expect. Her guilt has eaten her alive, will she be able to find happiness, or will it be too late? *SPOILERS*
1. My Plans

*BEWARE SPOILERS FROM MAPLESHADE'S VENGEANCE, THE OMEN OF THE STARS BOOKS, THE FIRST SIX BOOKS AND CROOKEDSTAR'S PROMISE*

I watch, enraged, as all of Riverclan relaxed in the warmth of the green-leaf sun, something I no longer feel, something I long for…. But I have gotten my revenge on Appledusk, on his kin. But I still feel incomplete. Crookedstar is probably happily sharing prey with Willowbreeze watching Silverstream and Feathertail chase a nice plump squirrel, while I lay with no one but my self pity, thinking of my dear kits. The place of no stars is the last place I want to be right now, but here I am. Me, Mapleshade.

"Get up, and come here, mouse-brain." Ah, the soothing voice of Tigerstar, my dear friend.

"What?" I hiss, stretching.

"You know the whole defeat the clans once and for all plan we have going on?" He unsheathes his claws with a growl, probably thinking of that flame colored foxheart again.

"Yeah, and?"

"I need you to get a Thunderclan she-cat to join us."

"Idiot!" I hiss at him. "Do you know why I am here, Tigerstar? Because of them, I shall never see my kits again! Do you know how that feels? Do you know what it's like? You can see your little brats! You can watch them grow up, in fact, you have Hawkfrost here! I am not going back there, not in a million years!"

He flinches at the mention of Brambleclaw and Tawnyfur. "You're going there tonight, whether you like it or not, you mangy piece of fox-dung!"

I growl at the insult. "You're no better than Firestar himself!"

He winces at the memories. "You are a filthy coward, and you only care about yourself! I suggest doing your research on Blossomfall now, or I'll see to it you are killed myself!" Yep, Tigerstar and I are the best of buds! I sigh, and close my eyes, feeling for the one last chance I have at revenge. Blossomfall will have an even worse life than me, I will make sure of it.


	2. Close Enough

"Hello, Blossomfall." I say, sweetly. She looks at me, and I think of how she reminds me of the look Crookedstar had given me. Mark my words this time I will prevail.

"How...how do you know my name?"

"Oh, there is so much more I know about you. Like how you want to be a better warrior. Briarlight takes all your mother's attention, and Bumblestripe is too busy fussing over Dovewing. I can help you. You will become a warrior like no other. Your mother will have no choice but to focus on you, and your brother will watch in awe as you grow more powerful by the minute. I will make sure you will become the best warrior to ever live. Join me, and we can train every night, just for you."

"Yes. I can't wait! Do we start now?"

"Whoa there, you'll have to wait until tomorrow night! Be ready to train. Good bye for now, Blossomfall."

"I didn't catch your name." Her beautiful eyes shimmer excitedly. Her tail flicks, her fur gorgeously groomed. She is beautiful, more than I ever was.

"Mapleshade." I watch as she disappears. I laugh. I just found myself a new victim. Feathertail and Stormfur's half-sister. Appledusk's descendants' half sibling. Close enough.


	3. The Monster

Blossomfall has been progressing well. She will suffer, and I cannot wait to witness her downfall. I chuckle at the thought.

"Don't."

"What?" I snap out of my daydreams.

"Don't do it. I know what you're thinking. Don't make her suffer. It's not fair to her." Hawkfrost steps into the clearing. "My father may be blinded by his love for you, but I know the truth about you. You have made your former allies pay for their crimes against you, yet you still want innocent cats to suffer. You-"

"You are also blinded. Like your father." I realize aloud.

"What?"

"You love Ivytail, yet you know you can't be with her. She will betray you, when you need her most. She will-"

"Enough! You know nothing about love! Your own mate turned against you! It is your fault! The guilt is eating you alive! You punish others for your faults. You are not a dark forest warrior. You are truly a filthy foxhearted mouse-brained piece of fox-dung with ice, colder than leaf-bare, running through your veins."

I recoil, taken aback. "Hawkfrost, I-"

"I wasn't finished!" He cries out in a tortured voice. "You think Appledusk is the monster, but it's you! You are the reason your sweet Petalkit is gone, your timid Patchkit died, and your fiesty Larchkit was diminished. It is all your doing, yet you blame it on others. You know Tigerstar has feelings for you, yet you hesitate to embrace them." Tears streak down my cheeks. "Mapleshade, it is too late for my feelings, yet not for yours. Please, Mapleshade. We know this war is not going to go our way. Make his last moons meaningful. I want what's best for him. Please tell me you want the same." I choke out a sob. Hawkfrost bows his head and walks away, tail drooping, his point made strongly. I lay, crying, when Tigerstar approaches. Seeing my pain, he races over to soothe me. He buries his nose in my fur and I collapse into him. We soon fall asleep, our shallow breathing the only sound in the world.

I watch as Ivytail races to the top of the log pile, having outstrengthened and outwitted Brokenstar. I sigh. Hawkfrost had been too young to die. He could have been with her. She is beautiful. I have given up on Blossomfall. She isn't worth it. Hawkfrost is right. The war is getting closer, and it's obvious that most of our cats will turn to side with their loved ones. I sigh, knowing what is to come.


	4. How Cliché

All too soon, we are attacking. I feel flesh rip beneath my claws, blood shed, my teeth scarring lives. I watch as Ivytail growls at Hawkfrost, Birchfall and Blossomfall flanking her. The pain in his eyes is clear to see. I sigh, knowing what was coming. I suddenly growl. I realize I can still avenge my last love. My Tigerstar. And who shall I kill? Oh, only Firestar's dearest love, Sandstorm.

"I see a claw scratch of moonlight, that must be a good sign," She whispers to herself.

"Not for the clans," I hiss, stepping out of my hiding spot.

"Who are you?" She growls at me.

"You should know who I am! Thunderclan destroyed my life!"

"What is your name?" She presses on. I lunge at her pinning her down. I press my paws into her fur, digging my claws in to draw blood.

"My name is Mapleshade, and I am going to make you pay for every blessing Starclan gave you, and took away from me." I push her head into the dusty cold dirt, and blood trickles from my claws. The fear in her eyes gives me strength. "You have everything I ever wanted, Sandstorm. A mate that loves you, kits you could watch grow up and have kits of their own, respect from your clanmates, that should have been _**mine**_!" My jaws close around her throat, and my heart sings with joy at the thought of her death.

"Let her go!"

"Spottedleaf!" I hiss, turning to her. My claws dig in deeper in anger and Sandstorm screeches in pain. "Why don't you let me kill her? She stole Firestar's love from you!" I stare in disbelief. _Why doesn't she hate this cat?_

"There was nothing to steal. She makes him happy!" I leap at her, my claws slicing her throat. I watch as the light starts to disappear from her fur and her eyes darken.

"No!" Firestar knocks me from her dying body. "Spottedleaf! Please don't go! You promised you'd be in Starclan to welcome me!" He sobs.

"That was never going to happen my love… I cannot journey with you anymore… I am so sorry."

"No! I still need you!"

"Let her go." Yellowfang whispers in his ear.

"Yellowfang? Don't let her disappear! Please!"

"This is her destiny, let her follow it." Yellowfang tells him solemnly. Sandstorm watches in horror.

"But she promised she would wait for me in Starclan!"

Spottedleaf coughs up blood.

"So...this is it…goodbye, my love…." Sandstorm turns to me, dark hatred in her eyes. I flee, and she chases me through the dense undergrowth. I hiss as thorns pierce my skin. Sandstorm leaps at me, and we roll, a ball of teeth and claws, into a bush. She rips my skin, and I shriek in agony. She growls.

"You monster! However did you become so cruel? I hate you, and I hope you are remembered for the ferocious beast that you are!" She glares at me.

"Good…" I hiss back, swiping a paw at her, cutting open her ear. She snaps at my neck, and I gasp. She pads away, her job done.

"Mapleshade!?" I hear Tigerstar calling for me. I hear him gasp, and his warm fur presses against mine. "What happened?" He sniffs for scents. "Sandstorm… I will make Firestar pay!" He yells, tears running down his face.

"Tigerstar…" I whisper to him. He leans in closer, rubbing his face against my cheek. "I love you…" The world dims as I watch Tigerstar race towards Thunderclan, filled with rage. My vision blurs, and I realize what's coming. He will die at the paws of Firestar, it was meant to happen. The most tortured, vicious couple diminished at the paws of the most powerful mates. How cliché.


End file.
